wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Draenei
) Mnich ( ) |Stolica = Exodar Shattrath (dawniej, Draenor) |Przywódcy = Prorok Velen (Draenei) Akama (Złamani) |Znani przedstawiciele = Nobundo Restalaan † Akama Yrel |Wierzchowiec = Elekk |Ojczyzna = Argus |Środowisko = umiarkowane |Obszar występowania = Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły Jałowe Ziemie Bagno Smutków Rubieże |Język = Draenejski Ereduński Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) |Wzrost = 210-240 cm |Waga = 100 kg |Średni wiek = około 5000 lat |Kolor oczu = świecące niebieskie fioletowe |Kolor włosów = białe brunatne brązowe blond |Cechy charakterystyczne = natura powiązana ze Światłością posiadanie kopyt zamiast stóp posiadanie ogona rogi niczym u kozy na głowie |Cechy dodatkowe = pochodzą od Eredarów genetyczne pokrewieństwo z ludźmi i orkami wysokie zdolności magiczne i szamańskie |Organizacje = Exodar Kurenai Złamani Zagubieni |Status = istnieją }} Draenei to nieskażona grupa eredarów, którzy uciekli ze swojej ojczystej ziemi - Argus. Ich bazą jest wyspa Lazurowej Mgły, położona nieopodal zachodniego wybrzeża Kalimdoru. Draenei są częścią Przymierza w dodatku The Burning Crusade. Ich stolicą jest Exodar. Wprowadzenie thumb|260px|Symbol DraeneiNiemal 25,000 lat temu Sargeras, Niszczyciel Światów, przybył do rasy eredarów mówiąc, iż jest zafascynowany ich dziełami. Zaoferował on trzem przywódcom eredarów, Archimonde'owi, Kil'jaedenowi oraz Velenowi, nieopisaną potęgę w zamian za lojalność. Velen doznał wizji objawiającej powstanie Płonącego Legionu i jego skutki. Ostrzegł Kil'jaedena i Archimonde'a, jednak ci nie zwrócili na słowa przyjaciela uwagi, będąc zaślepionymi wizją potęgi, jaką zyskają, gdy przyjmą ofertę Sargerasa. Wielu eredarów poszło za dwoma przywódcami, jednakże Velen poprowadził frakcję praworządnych eredarów w podróż z ich świata, Argusa, nazywając ich wszystkich "draenei" ("Wygnanymi"). Przez tysiące lat wędrowali oni po wszechświecie, odkrywając dziesiątki światów. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy budowali swój dom, Płonący Legion przybywał za nimi. Po przemierzeniu znacznej części kosmosu znaleźli wreszcie schronienie na planecie, którą nazwali Draenorem ("Ostoją Wygnanych"). Początkowo w pokoju żyli z rdzennymi mieszkańcami świata, orkami oraz prowadzili z nimi handel. Podążali oni ścieżką Świętego Światła Stworzenia, która to droga została objawiona im przez naaru. Niestety, w końcu Kil'jaeden odkrył to schronienie. Zdecydował się pozostać tym razem w cieniu i zamiast własnej ingerencji posłużył się miłującymi walką i szukającymi sławy orkami, których zmanipulował, by wykonywali jego rozkazy. Jako zemstę za działania na Argusie, Kil'jaeden rozkazał zniszczyć draenei, a zadanie to przekazał poprzez swojego ucznia czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana. Po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu Draenor rozpadł się na kawałki, a to, co przetrwało, to tylko fragmenty ruin planety i niewielkich asteroid sunących bezwładnie przez Wirującą Pustkę. Regiony Draenoru, które wciąż są zdatne do zamieszkania, znane są dziś jako Outland. Draenor nie był jedynym elementem, który doznał przemiany podczas kataklizmu. Część draenei, poddana działaniu niszczycielskiej magii, zostala wypaczona i nazywa się ich teraz Złamanymi. Niektórzy z nich uciekli przez otwarte na Draenorze portale i osiedlili się na Bagnie Smutku w świecie Azeroth. Kilkoro z tych Złamanych oszalało z tęsknoty za ojczyzną i jeszcze bardziej się upodliło, przez co powstała prymitywna rasa znana jako Zagubieni. Pewna liczba draenei pozostała wciąż nietknięta przez złą energię, i oni przybyli do Azeroth po awaryjnym lądowaniu ich międzywymiarowego statku, który uległ sabotażowi ze strony krwawych elfów kierowanych przez Kael'Thasa. Draenei stali się nową rasą Przymierza wprowadzoną w dodatku The Burning Crusade. Znani są oni ze swojej długowieczności, jeśli nie nawet nieśmiertelności, gdyż Velen, jak również prawdopodobnie kilkoro innych draenei, żyje ponad 25,000 lat. Historia thumb|Miejce katastrofy Exodaru thumb|Mutacja Draenei thumb|Draenei mężczyzna Ponad 25 tysięcy lat temu na planecie Argus powstała rasa eredarów. Byli bardzo inteligentni i mieli naturalny związek z magią pod różnymi postaciami. Używając swoich darów, rozwinęli ogromne i zdumiewające społeczeństwo. Najwyższych z ich społeczeństwa - trzech najwybitniejszych przywódców eredarskich: Kil'jaedena, Archimonde'a i Velena odwiedził Sargeras, Upadły Tytan. Sargeras oznajmił, że był pod wrażeniem pracy eredarów: chciał im dostarczyć więcej mocy i wiedzy w zamian za ich lojalność. Ale w czasie, kiedy Kil'jaeden i Archimonde chętnie zawierali umowę, Velen doznał wizji, która napełniła go strachem. Ujrzał ciemną przyszłość jego ludzi zmierzających do celu, gdzie byliby po stronie ciemnego tytana, Sargerasa, zmienieni w demony. Velen ujrzał Legion w całej swej potędze, świadczący, że wyładuje swe zniszczenie na wszystkich stworzeniach. Pośpieszył, aby ostrzec Kil'jaeden'a i Archimonde'a, ale oni odrzucili jego obawy i utrzymali lojalność wobec Niszczyciela Światów. Wspólnie zmienili większość podwładnych w podstępną rasę czarnoksiężników, a później sprzymierzyli się z Płonącym Legionem. Velen był już prawie zrozpaczony, ale jego modlitwy o pomoc zostały wysłuchane. Pewna istota przybyła do Velena i wyjaśniła, że jest jedną z naaru - rasą mądrej energii, działającej, by zatrzymać Płonący Legion. Naaru zaoferował, że zaprowadzi Velena i wielu innych podobnie myślących eredarów do bezpiecznego miejsca. Bardzo zadowolony Velen zebrał innych eredarów lojalnych w stosunku do niego. Nazwał ich "draenei", albo "Wygnanymi" w języku ereduńskim, zdrajcy ledwie wymknęli się z Argusa na statku naaru - Oshu'gun, z Płonącym Legionym depczącym im po piętach. Kil'jaeden dostał furii przez zdradę Velena i sprzysiągł się z demonem, aby ten odnalazł Velena i pozostałych draenei, nawet jeśli miałby ich ścigać aż do przestworzy. Legion ścigał draenei przez wiele tysięcy lat. Odwiedzili oni mnóstwo światów i zbadali wiele zakątków wszechświata, które odkryli poszukując bezpiecznej przystani. Legion, pod dowództwem zdeterminowanego Kil'jaeden'a, stale nie zaprzestał pościgu. W międzyczasie, tajemnicza rasa Naaru, pobłogosławiła draenei wiedzą i siłą. naaru wyjaśniła, że we wszechświecie znajdowały się inne siły, które mogłyby stanąć przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi. Pewnego dnia naaru połączy je w jedną, niepowstrzymaną armię Światłości. Draenei, głęboko przejęci słowami naaru, przysięgli czynić honory Światłości i podtrzymywać altruistyczne ideały Naaru. W końcu Velen i jego draenei osiedlili się w odległym i spokojnym świecie, który wydawał się idealnym schronieniem. Nazwali go Draenor, bądź "Schronieniem Wygnańców" i dalej spokojnie kultywowali swoje społeczeństwo po raz wtóry. Zawsze ostrożni przed odkryciem kolejny raz przez siły Kil'jaeden'a, Velen i jego mistycy zatrzymali magię, ukrywając ją dla pokoleń. W tym czasie draenei poznali i zaprzyjaźnili się z szamanistycznym klanem orków, który już zamieszkiwał spokojne, południowe łąki (później nazwali je Nagrand). Z dala od zachęcających wymian, draenei i orkowie przypatrywali się sobie wzajemnie z szacunkiem, ale swe wyroby zatrzymywali przeważnie dla siebie. Jednakże, żadna ilość przygotowań nie mogła utrzymać draenei ukrytych na zawsze; ostatecznie Kil'jaeden w swych poszukiwaniach żeby znaleźć więcej sług Legionu, błądził po planecie i odnalazł draenei. Jednak jego uwagę szybko przykuły sąsiadujący z nimi orkowie. Zaciekawiony Kil'jaeden uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie oni są rasę wojowników, której szukał i wkrótce poddał je zdeprawowaniu przez Gul'dan'a - jego marionetkę. Bez problemu manipulowane przez stan przezornej akceptacji w ślepo dążących do furii i spragnionych krwi, orkowie zaatakowali draenei. Ten krwawy konflikt trwał prawie osiem lat, ale triumf orków był oczywisty. Orkowie wybili ponad osiemdziesiąt procent rasy draenei, a resztę uciekających przed śmiercią wysłali do odległych zakątków świata. Draenei, którzy walczyli z Hordą i przeżyli, zauważyli że zostali dotknięci energią fel hojnie władaną przez orków czarnoksiężników. Odtąd ci draenei przemieniali się w mniejsze formy, z czego wynikły serie podgatunków. Zemsta Kil'jaeden'a została wykonana, bądź tak on sądził - Velen i niewielka ilość niezmutowanych draenei przeżyła zniszczenie swych miast przez orków i uciekli do Zangarmash. Tam ukrywali się aż do niedawna. The Exodar crash site. The Exodar crash site. Po przybyciu do Draenoru, krwawe elfy odkryły moc Tempest Keep i sukcesywnie przejęli jego siłę. Żeby uciec, draenei wyszli z ukrycia i próbowali powalić skrzydło wieży warownej, Exodar. Próbowali użyć tego do ucieczki i aby znaleźć pomoc w odzyskaniu swego domu. Zanim mogli to zrobić, krwawe elfy zarządziły, by zakłócić to, co jest esencją "silnika" międzywymiarowej podróży draenei. Pozostałości wieży warownej leżą w Outland, w Netherstorm i obecnie są domem Księcia Kael'thas'a. Kiedy draenei próbowali przejść w inny wymiar, ich zakłócony silnik zepsuł się i Exodar, nie wiadomo kiedy, wymknął się spod kontroli, przelatując przez Twisting Nether, dopóki nie wylądował awaryjnie na łańcuchu wysp, Azuremyst Isles, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Kalimdoru. Jak najszybciej mogli, uratowani draenei ocalili co tylko mogli ze swojego statku, spróbowali pomóc resztom swoich pobratymców i rozpoczęli odkrywanie tego nowego świata; kontakt z nocnymi elfami był nieunikniony. Kultura thumb|Dziewczynka Draenei Kultura draenei opiera się na dwóch rzeczach: Świętej Światłości Stworzenia i magii. Pierwsza z nich jest efektem ich unikalnych relacji z naaru, natomiast druga jest drogą, którą eredarzy podążają od zarania dziejów. W rezultacie draenei wybierają zazwyczaj religijne profesje, jak np. kapłan lub paladyn, albo magiczne, np. mag. Nieliczni postanowili podążać drogą szamanizmu pod opieką Farseer Nabundo. Jako naród, draenei poświęcają się przygotowywaniu na dzień, w którym dołączą do Armii Światłości, kiedy powrócą do walki z Płonącym Legionem i odpokutują za grzechy swych braci man'ari. Niezależnie od tego nadrzędnego celu, draenei wciąż prowadzą życie prywatne i pilnują swoich interesów, tak jak pozostałe rasy. Spoglądając na relacje między rasowe, draenei wciąż nie ufają, albo, w niektórych przypadkach, nienawidzą orków, po tym jak wielu z nich zginęło, kiedy orkowie zwrócili się przeciwko nim. Pewne cechy współczesnych orków, takie jak zielona skóra i fakt, że niektórzy z nich ciągle uprawiają czarnoksięstwo (chociaż ich nowi sojusznicy, ludzie i gnomy, też to robią), jak i osobiste urazy po obu stronach, sprawiają, że droga do przebaczenia win jest trudna, niezależnie od inicjatyw pokojowych podejmowanych przez Velena lub Thralla. Mimo to zdarzają się przypadki akceptacji między rasami, np. stojący po stronie Hordy Kamienny Krąg akceptuje draenei i Złamanych draenei, aby wyleczyć Outland. Draenei czują również nienawiść do krwawych elfów, stosowną do niesprowokowanego sabotażu podwładnych Keal'thas'a na Tempest Keep i ich nowych metod na zaspokajanie swojego uzależnienia od magii. Widzą jednak, że nie wszystkie elfy służą Kael'thas'owi i nawet Velen przepowiedział wybawienie elfów w epilogu Sunwell Plateau. Tak jak w wypadku wielu innych ras są wśród nich jednostki, które mają silną opinię i poglądy oparte na pierwszym wrażeniu: Pomimo pomocy oferowanej przez Scryers i akceptacji Naaru Aldorzy są w ciągłej rywalizacji z nimi, posuwając się do tego, że nie zadają się nikim, kto wybrał stronę Scryers. The draenei banner with a kama like they used in Warcraft III. The draenei banner with a kama like they used in Warcraft III. Pierwsze spotkania draenei z Przymierzem spotkały się z różnym stopniem powodzenia. Wiele z ras Przymierza miało problemy z odróżnieniem draenei od eredarów man'ari, którzy prawie dokonali zgłady. W szczególności nocne elfy, które dwa razy ucierpiały z ręki Archimonde'a. Jednakże, draenei zostali szybko zaakceptowani przez większość ras i ambasadorzy z Exodaru zostali powitani w salach władców Przymierza - nawet wśród nocnych elfów, gdzie wysłannik draenei stoi po prawej stornie Tyrande. Rasowe odnogi i frakcje Niektórzy z draenei przemienili się w niższe formy, w wyniku czego powstało wiele podgatunków, wśród których Zagubieni draenei i Złamani draenei (Broken draenei) są wyjątkami. Mówi się, że rozproszone plemiona draenei nadal wędrują wśród zniszczonych pól Outlandu, które wciąż dryfują po Twisting Nether. Plemiona, które pozostają w niezgodzie z plemieniem Akamy. See, Kurenai, Murkblood, Daggerfen Village. Plemię Akamy jest znane jako Ashtongue, podczas gdy elitarni jego członkowie zwą się Ashtongue Deathsworn. Kolejne z tych plemion opuściło Outland po zniszczeniu ich świata i nazwali się Zagubionymi (Lost Ones). Zobacz też: Frakcje Draenei i organizacja Język Obecnie w RPG draenei posługują się tylko mową Draenei, bez żadnych podstawowych bądź drugorzędnych spisanych języków. W World of Warcraft: the Burning Crusade dodatkowo mówią we Wspólnej Mowie. Wiele draenei wysokich rangą, którzy utrzymywali kontakt z orkami przed ich zdeprawowaniem, ponadto zna ich język (Orkish). Wygląd thumb|Kobieta Draenei Draenei fizycznie różnią się od Eredarów Płonącego Legionu. Draenei posiadają szeroką gamę odcieni skóru; od kości słoniowej, przez oceaniczny błękit, granat, fiolet, aż do hebanowego. Jednakże, nie posiadają czerwonej skóry demonicznych Eredarów. Oprócz tego, draenei nie mają rogów, które Eredarzy mieli na swych twarzach (nie jest to zauważalne w grze, tylko w opracowaniu graficznym). Mają kły. W Powstaniu Hordy (Rise of the Horde), draenei są opisani jakoby mieli całe ciało niebieskie (za wyjątkiem Velen'a, który miał później białą skórę). W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, najwięcej pojawiło się skór w odcieniach pomiędzt różowo - białym, przez błekit, po ciemny fiolet. Ich krew jest niebieska. Draenei, którzy używali rasowej zdolności - Podarunku Naaru (Gift of the Naaru), mają nad głową jaskrawą, żarzącą się pieczęć na czas trwania tego efektu. Mężczyźni draenei mają wąsopodobne macki wyrastające z ich bród oraz kościste czoła, wyrastające ponad krzywiznę czaszki. Posiadają oni również długie ogony, które w górze trzymane są przez silnie rozbudowane mięśnie. Kobiety dość znacznie się różnią: zamiast rozbudowanych czół posiadają raczej niewielkie, przypominające rogi wypustki, które wyrastają z obu stron czoła. Damskie macki wyrastają zza uszu i są na tyle długie, by sięgnąć ramion. Są one cieńsze, niż męskie macki. Podobnie ogony kobiet - są krótsze i nie tak umięśnione. U obu płci dostrzec można relatywnie duże kopyta, które kontrastują mocno z maleńkimi kopytami ich demonicznych odpowiedników. Draenei mogą wybierać spośród różnorodnego wyboru kolorów włosów, włączając szary, biały, niebiesko - czarny, brązowy i fioletowy. Podobnie jak macki na twarzy mężczyzn, które mogą dobierać według swojego upodobania. Mogą pokazać swoją jedną, dwie, cztery albo żadnej z nich w różnych rozmiarach i kształtach. Znani Draenei * Prorok Velen - polityczny i duchowy przywódca wszystkich Draenei. * Wysoka kapłanka Ishanah - przywódczyni Aldor w mieście Shattrath. * Starożytny dozorca Karsius - eteryczny Draenei, którego zadaniem jest pilnowanie ducha Terona Gorefiend'a. * Iridi - kapłanka Draenei, opisana w powieści Richarda A. Knaaka "Noc smoka". * Obrońca Marrad - paladyn Draenei, opisany w "DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 2". * Tamuura - mag Draenei, opisana w "DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 3". * Dornaa - sierota w Shattrath z eventu Children's Week. Na koniec eventu dowiadujemy się, że Dornaa w przyszłości dokona wielkich czynów. * Farseer Nobundo - pierwszy szaman Draenei. * Akama - Przywódca Ashtongue Deathsworn, odłamu Złamanych Draenei, który pierwszy poparł (a teraz planuje go zdetronizować) Illidana. * Nemuraan - ocalały z masakry Draenei. Zobacz również * Draenei z Exodaru - wszystko o grywalnej rasie; * Draenei NPCs; * Draenei (Warcraft III) - statystyki jednostek w Warcraft III. (Ci Draenei są aktualnie Złamanymi Draenei, choć ich modele przypominają w rzeczywistości Draenei Lost Ones); * Garona Halforcen - która jest pół-Draenei i pół-Orkiem; * Eredar * Kontrowersje wokół Draenei de:Draenei en:Draenei es:Draenei fi:Draenei fr:Draeneï (race jouable) it:Draenei ja:Draenei nl:Draenei ru:Дренеи Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Przymierze